Anhelos y esperanzas
by Phyro Flame Teckniak
Summary: dos años y un mes ah pasado, ahora centrarse en algo que se veia venir pero eso se lograra dar


Anhelos y Esperanzas

Pasando un mes, desde que Mikuo encontró a las Utau, habían pasado más problemas en su vida, como para ver que ahora su casa, era habitada por las chicas más hermosas que algún hombre podría imaginar, pero su mente daba vueltas, Ia le coloco la mano en la mejilla y le miraba algo preocupada.

Mikuo? –dijo Ia mientras le mirada- ¿estas hay?

Mikuo sacudió un poco la cabeza y le miro.

Oh; perdón, no es nada. Decía mientras tomaba en sus manos las fundas de las compras en las manos.

Ia: este seguro, pareces, triste.

Mikuo negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, Ia caminaba a su lado, pero sentía un apego especial hacia el chico, lo tomo de brazo y camino a su lado en silencio, de uno u otro modo Ia lo miro con miro ojos de ternura.

Al llegar a la casa, Ruko miraba fijamente a Tei, quien le platicaba sobre cómo había acosado a Len ese día, Ruko reía al escuchar que Tei lo espiaba desde las sombras.

Cuando Teto fue a dar al encuentro a Mikuo e Ia, tomo las compras en la mano y fue a la cocina, Ia fue con Teto, ya que en ocasiones pasadas había casi intoxicado a las demás con su comida, Mikuo salió de nuevo a salir, sin que nadie lo viera, dando un paseo por su antiguo vario, vio un rostro familiar, sus ojos no sabían si creer oh no, era Kaito, pero, que hacía por esos lugares.

Mikuo se escondió y vio que Meiko le acompañaba, el corazón casi se le va al suelo pero, habían pasados dos años desde su partida, y su pelo ahora era largo, y su físico había cambiado igual. Decidió ir al parque, Kaito había dejado a Meiko en la banca, tomando un poco de aire pasó por delante de ella con la esperanza de no ser reconocido, pero Meiko, al verlo pasar, se levantó y se cruzó en frente de él, Mikuo, se quedó pálido, Meiko esbozo una sonrisa, y le abrazo.

Meiko: donde estabas

Mikuo cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro y le abrazo también.

Mikuo: Tenia que empezar de nuevo, en un lugar donde me fuera fácil acoplarme, donde, al menos pudiera reconocer el sitio.

Meiko miro a los lados y vio que Kaito venia corriendo. Mikuo se solto de su abrazo y miro también.

Meiko: tranquilo, le diré que vaya a casa, fue a donde Kaito y le dijo que se adelantara, que ella lo vería mas tarde. Kaito asintió y regreso por donde vino corriendo. Meiko dio media vuelta y fue a donde Mikuo, quien estaba mirando todo desde un arbusto, salió de a poco y le pregunto:

Mikuo: ¿Kaito me reconoció?

Meiko: no pregunto que quien era, se puso un poco enojado, pero entendió. Esbozando una sonrisa le miro a Mikuo quien la miraba con algo de nostalgia.

Mikuo: pensé que me golpearías por lo que hice

Meiko negado le dijo: hiciste lo correcto, incluso tu decisión te llevo a ser algo mejor, Miku se puso algo deprimida pero, logro sobreponerse por tu diario.

Mikuo: ¿mi diario?, ¿quién te lo dijo?

Meiko: Luka lo encontró en medio de la tala floja que tenía tu habitación.

Mikuo cerró los ojos y dijo: ¿Miku acaso leyó el diario?

Meiko asintió y le miro: Miku se sentirá tranquila al saber de qué tú

Mikuo le tomo de los hombros y le dijo: NOOOO

Meiko abrió más los ojos y le dijo:

Meiko: porque no, así Miku te visitara y podrá seguir siendo una familia

Mikuo desvió la mirada y suspiro.

Mikuo: ahora vivo en mi antigua casa, junto con las Utau.

Meiko lo miro y se cruzó de brazos para luego decirle:

Meiko: prefieres a unas chicas que a tu hermana

Mikuo: no comprendes, Miku casi golpea a Rin por lo que hizo, al ver como estoy, la culparía, si pedir explicación.

Meiko: Aun te importa Rin.

Mikuo: No, por mi parte puede ser faldera de cualquiera

Meiko: Mikuo no te expreses así, que en su tiempo ella era a quien querías

Mikuo: de verdad Meiko?, y que pensó ella de mí, no le importo andar con otro, mientras yo le di todo, ah bandeja de oro.

Meiko: eso es verdad, incluso lo ha llevado a la casa, Miku y Luka, son como hermanas ahora, y sobre todo te extrañan, esperan tu regreso.

Mikuo miro un buen momento a Meiko y luego negó con la cabeza.

Mikuo: no, aun no puedo regresar. Porque….

Cerró un poco sus ojos y susurro.

Mikuo: aun debo reflexionar los sucesos que pasaron

Meiko le miraba algo triste

Meiko: acaso te has enamorado de una de las Utau

Mikuo: no, porque piensas eso. Miro a Meiko de una manera furtiva y a la defensiva.

Meiko reconoció la mirada y suspiro.

Meiko: solo ten cuidado con lo que haces

Mikuo: lo tendré.

Se despidieron y fueron a su respectivas casa, cuando Mikuo volvía a casa, se topó con Ia, quien lo miraba con ojos tristes.

Mikuo: Ia, que haces aquí….

Ia solo se acercó a Mikuo y lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Ia: te iras….

Mikuo se dio cuenta que de Ia había escuchado toda su plática con Meiko, solo atino a devolverle el abrazo y dijo:

Mikuo: has malinterpretado

Ia: parece que eso planeas hacer

Mikuo: agradezco tu preocupación, pero, apenas me conoces

Ia: que conozco de ti, nada, pero, no se debe juzgar a una persona solo a primera vista.

Mikuo escuchaba en silencio, pero no entendía por qué Ia, una chica bella, y a la vez con gran habilidad de canto, lo estaba ayudando.

Mikuo: Ia, ¿Por qué me ayudas?, desde que llegue no has hecho más que ayudarme

Ia quedo en silencio y solo lo abrazo más, escondía su rostro en el pecho de Mikuo, quien empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su camisa, Ia había empezado a llorar, pero, no era un lloro de chantaje, era un lloro de tristeza.

Mikuo: no llores.

Ia: ¿porque no?, no lloro por mí, lloro por ti

Mikuo le miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

Mikuo: ¿llorar por mí?, porque

Ia: porque tu no lo haces

Mikuo: eso no significa que tú debas llorar en mi lugar.

Ia lo abrazo más y susurro.

Ia: Mikuo, porque eres frio con quien te quiere ayudar

Mikuo: porque solo lo hacen para luego verte caer y fallar.

Ia alzo su mirada y vio directo a los ojos a Mikuo, quien intento desviar la mirada para no verla, pero fue en vano, Ia lo tomo por las mejillas y lo miro.

Ia: el mundo es cruel, lo se más que nadie, Mikuo, no estás solo, me tienes a mi

Mikuo: no te tengo, solo eres mi amiga, el tener a alguien, significa atraparlo, estancarlo.

Ia: no lo es, puedes atrapar a un cachorro, pero, cuando tu o cuidas, incluso atrapado el cachorro con su dueño, se sentirá libre.

Mikuo: eso no tiene sentido.

Ia: acaso algo en esta vida tiene sentido.

Mikuo: porque me ayudas.

Ia: no servirá de nada ocultarlo más, tu…

Mikuo: ¿yo?

Ia: tú me, gustas. Susurro Ia mientras sus mejillas se tornaban levemente rojas.

Mikuo se tapó el rostro con una mano y cerró los ojos.

Ia tomo su mano y colocándose en puntitas apego su frente a la de Mikuo y susurro.

Ia: crees en el amor a primera vista

Mikuo miro un poco a Ia y susurro.  
>Mikuo: lo creo pero, como sabes que es tu amor<p>

Ia: porque un amor no te mantiene cegada, el amor te despierta, y de una patada te abre los ojos y te hace enfrentar la realidad.

Mikuo cerró los ojos y no dijo nada

Ia: no por una mala experiencia, te cerraras a una nueva oportunidad.

Mikuo: no soy el que piensas que seré.

Ia: no me importa si tú me quieres mucho

Mikuo quedo en silencio mirando a Ia, quien se acercó y le dio un leve beso

Ia: Mikuo, yo te quiero

Mikuo solo abrazo a Ia y susurro: también yo.

Ambos quedaron en medio de la calzada, abrazados, juntos, pero, donde hay dos corazones felices, hay un tercero roto.


End file.
